


No man loved like I love you

by MoonGoddex



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: (only mentioned in passing), Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/pseuds/MoonGoddex
Summary: Loki wakes early, and is struck by how lucky he is to have shared a life with Thor.





	No man loved like I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktspree13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/gifts).



> This is a gift for Ktspree's birthday! I hope you like it ^^ <3  
> Title and overall vibe comes from [In The Heat of the Morning by David Bowie!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9icqvFq1Dg)  
> 

The golden light of dawn creeping through the curtains was enough to stir Loki from his comfortable sleep, sheets half kicked off in his sleep to save from sweating in the rising heat of Asgard's summer.

It wasn't unusual. He'd been waking up, legs tangled with Thor's for as many centuries, sometimes with his arm numb from being curled under Thor's weight. That part was never pleasant, but it was a trade-off he'd be willing to endure every day for the next few millennia if it meant he'd always have Thor by his side. Luckily, this morning, he'd managed to avoid that particular fate.

Leaning up on his elbow, he studied his brother's sleeping face through half-lidded eyes.

This was _his_. It never failed to leave him breathless, that mere fact. He'd imagined in the early days that he'd get used to the thrill of knowing Thor really did want him - letting himself believe that he wasn't going to take off in the night, find someone else to love, someone more... publicly palatable.  
But people found out, years past. And people called them both as many foul things.  
And Thor didn't leave. Didn't hide it, didn't shove Loki away, didn't accuse him of bewitching Thor's senses, tricking him into a foul partnership.  
He held his head high, owned his decision to remain by Loki's side, and defied anyone who dared judge him.

(Blood was shed. No fatalities, no - Thor didn't want to kill anyone over this. But noses were burst and eyes blackened and, eventually, people learned to keep their judgements to themselves. Whether anyone truly approved or not, Loki didn't care to know. The silence on the matter provided the illusion of acceptance and the peace of being left alone, and frankly? That was more than enough for him.)

Loki ran his fingers across the planes of Thor's chest - gentle, slow. His shape was changing slightly as he aged. Neither of them were old by any stretch, not in terms of Asgardian lifespan, nor was Thor soft by any measure - still powerful, still strong.  
But pockets of him were gaining fat that they hadn't before. Just a little, just enough to pad the muscles beneath.  
In Loki's opinion, this was an improvement. He suited it, and it made using his chest, his stomach, his thighs as pillows all the more comfortable.

He leaned in to kiss Thor's neck, feeling his pulse beating steady against his lips.

This was _his_. This body, this heartbeat, this soul - all his. Freely, willingly given, too.  
Maybe he was right before. Maybe eventually he would get used to this. In some ways, he already was - every night they had to reluctantly part for the good of the kingdom, every time Thor set off to another realm, or Loki had to work so late it was better to sleep on the library's chaise longue, Loki felt wrong. Like he'd missed a step on a staircase, or left home without vital supplies.  
But he was still consistently awestruck by how lucky he was. How he didn't even have to manufacture his own luck, this time. It came to him, without a fight, without strings.

He swore to himself, in an oath he knew he'd actually try to keep, that he would try not to ruin this. He didn't want to go back to a life without this comfort. This stability. Things he never thought himself worthy of before, things he didn't think he'd ever manage to get no matter how much he wanted them.  
Now he'd tasted it, he refused to go back.


End file.
